


Двойная Венера

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Levitation



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Кайлакс, er - Freeform, Модерн!AU, Юмор, нецензурная лексика, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осторожнее заглядывайте в офисные туалеты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойная Венера

Хакс распылила на лицо термальную воду и критически осмотрела себя в зеркале. Сторонний наблюдатель мог решить, будто она только что вышла из салона красоты. Но сама Хакс видела выбившуюся из укладки прядь, пару лопнувших сосудов в глазах и ставшие к вечеру чуть более явными носогубные складки. Она дьявольски устала, второй день сопровождая японскую делегацию, которая прибыла на подписание крупного контракта с холдингом «Первый Орден».

Перспектива заключить договор на десятки миллионов долларов и непрозрачный намёк Сноука, что такую возможность нельзя упускать, вынудили Хакс буквально выжать из себя все соки. Если кто-то полагал, что работа начальника департамента по связям с общественностью международной компании заключалась лишь в том, чтобы иметь дизайнерский кабинет и большой оклад, этот человек был идиотом. Впрочем, поморщилась Хакс, большинство людей именно идиотами и были.

Она промокнула руки полотенцем, и потянулась за косметичкой, когда тишину офисного туалета нарушила фраза:

 

— Какого хуя, Хакс?

 

Раздавшееся за спиной шипение заставило её на секунду задуматься, могла ли в вентиляцию нью-йоркского небоскрёба пробраться змея. Но это была всего лишь Рен.

Взъерошенная сверх обычного, разъярённая, возбуждённая Рен. Креативный директор «Первого Ордена» и, по иронии судьбы, любовница Хакс. «Партнёр», как называла себя Рен, и «краткое любовное увлечение», как думала Хакс.

 

Хотя её немного смущал тот факт, что она так думала уже второй год подряд.

 

— Чем обязана, Рен?

 

Но та даже не ответила. Стремительно сократив расстояние между ними, она прижала своим длинным сильным телом Хакс к мраморной столешнице с умывальниками.

 

— Да что с тобой?

 

Хакс попыталась освободиться, но не тут-то было. Рен впилась жёсткими пальцами в бёдра, и Хакс возблагодарила бога, что на её шерстяной юбке-карандаше не остаётся складок.

 

Чёртова фурия.

 

— Говорили мне, бля, не связываться с би… Ты крутишь задницей перед кем угодно, лишь бы это было выгодно!

 

Рен шумно выдохнула ей в затылок и сильнее сжала пальцы. Хакс внезапно подалась бёдрами назад, плотнее притираясь к её паху — та крупно вздрогнула, чем вызвала у Хакс мстительную ухмылку.

 

— И какая же мне выгода, позволь спросить, в том, чтобы крутить задницей перед тобой? — она прогнулась в пояснице, зная, что у её любовницы всегда сбивается дыхание при виде этого изгиба. — Уникальная возможность каждое утро маскировать засосы, регулярные поставки крошек от «Орео» в постель или эксклюзивные условия по замене звукоизоляции в спальне? Или, быть может, прибавка к окладу за то, что пытаюсь привить хоть какие-то манеры креативному директору родного холдинга, хм?

 

Хриплое ворчание было ей ответом:

 

— Не заговаривай мне зубы.

 

Рен скользнула ладонью в разрез юбки и, чуть задрав её, погладила край кружева, облегающего ягодицу.

 

— Ты что творишь!

 

Если можно было взвизгнуть шёпотом, то именно это сейчас Хакс и сделала.

 

— Япошка, за которым ты по пятам бегаешь, так и ест тебя взглядом. Будто на тебе, блядь, суши разложены. Как на какой-нибудь грёбаной гейше!

 

Хакс хотела огрызнуться, но в это время длинные умелые пальцы Рен сдвинули вбок край белья, и уверенно погладили лобок.

 

— Твою мать, Рен!

 

— Думаешь, он тебя видит? Ага, как же, — вопреки злому тону пальцы мягко помассировали складку между бедром и промежностью, и Хакс с шипением втянула воздух.

Возможность, что их застукают, с одной стороны, ужасала. С другой же неимоверно возбуждала. Как и тот факт, что обычно закрытая Рен вдруг позволила своей ревности явно прорваться наружу.

 

— Этот ебучий покемон вместо тебя видит хентайную девку с сиськами десятого размера, которую трахает какая-нибудь конопля с тентаклями.

 

— Боже, Рен, это просто смешно!..

 

Хакс бы рассмеялась от нелепости описанной картины, если бы Рен так отчаянно не дышала ей в затылок, не тёрлась бёдрами и сама Хакс не стонала бы от того, что уже была влажной от ласк.

 

Чёртова ведьма. У неё была слишком большая власть над её телом. А иногда даже и над здравым смыслом.

 

Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что Хакс упустила момент, когда Рен вдруг двумя рывками разорвала на ней бельё и резко отстранилась.

 

— Блядь, Рен! — Хакс задохнулась от бешенства. — Они стоили шестьдесят баксов!

 

Та лишь ухмыльнулась и, скомкав в кулаке бесполезный теперь клочок кружев, засунула его в карман рубашки.

 

— Тебе же нравится общаться с японцами? Вот я и поступаю как они — оставляю себе на память бельё любимой женщины.

 

Хакс дрожащими руками расправила на себе юбку, пытаясь подавить ярость и накатившее разочарование:

 

— Какая же ты сука.

 

— Такая же, как и ты, дорогая.

 

Рен наклонилась к ней и угрожающе-ласково произнесла:

 

— Ты сейчас быстренько заканчиваешь с этими узкоглазыми, прыгаешь в такси и летишь домой. И я гарантирую, что не пройдёт и часа, как я вытрахаю из тебя всю дурь. Ага?

 

Хакс высокомерно вздёрнула подбородок.

 

— Ой!..

 

Они обе резко обернулись к дверям, услышав робкий возглас. Он принадлежал Митаке, сотруднице маркетингового отдела, которая сегодня вечером выполняла обязанности переводчика с японского. Увидев широко распахнутые глаза девушки, Хакс раздражённо поджала губы.

 

Поразительно не вовремя.

 

— Что вы здесь делаете? — успело сорваться с языка Митаки, прежде чем её круглое бесхитростное лицо залила краска стыда от осознания, кому и что она сказала.

 

— Трахаемся, конечно, — ответила Рен, уничижительно глядя на Митаку. — Чем ещё можно заниматься в офисном туалете в рабочее время?

 

И она демонстративно помахала расчёской, которую успела вытащить из косметички Хакс.

 

— Я… простите, мэм, — окончательно смешалась Митака и потупила взгляд.

 

Похоже, сегодня вечером она слишком сильно вошла в роль послушной японской девочки.

 

— Что вы хотели? — Хакс надоел этот фарс.

 

Она определённо хотела скорее очутиться в своей — их — квартире, и получить всё то, чем грозила ей Рен.

 

— Господин Сакамото спрашивал, куда исчезла госпожа Хакс. Он в высшей степени наслаждался беседой и сейчас, в конце вечера, хотел ещё раз изъявить своё восхищение.

 

Хакс поморщилась. У неё уже голова трещала от манеры общения членов делегации, а тут ещё и от собственного сотрудника приходилось подобное выслушивать.

 

— Я подойду через три минуты. Спасибо за информацию, Митака.

 

— Простите, мэм.

 

Девушка уже почти поклонилась, когда спохватилась, что говорит не с японцами. Поэтому она ещё раз мучительно покраснела и практически сбежала из туалета.

 

Хакс уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать Рен, как та заставила её замолчать глубоким поцелуем. Спустя полминуты Хакс отстранилась, восстанавливая дыхание:

 

— Скажи спасибо, что я использую тинт, а не помаду. Если бы ты её размазала, я бы тебя убила.

 

— Не-а, — довольно улыбнулась та.

 

Хакс страдальчески закатила глаза — иногда она просто ненавидела Рен.

 

И, да простят её все боги, она просто обожала ненавидеть её.


End file.
